Identités Volés
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Quatre enfants, un père adoptif au passé trouble et une menace sur eux. Maximun 4 chapitres Des Tortues Ninjas humains oui j'ai osé


Oui, oui j'ai osé faire une fanction ou les tmnt sont humains….je sais pas ce qui m'as pris d'ailleurs…j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Il ferma ses yeux verts pour retenir un sanglot lui échapper, ses cheveux noirs cachaient sans mal son visage alors qu'il baissait honteusement la tête. Le jeune garçon se retenait contre un mur décoré de graffitis en tout genre, une autre main tenait ses côtes, le visage blanc il se mordait furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas craquer il devait continuer d'avancer pour se cacher.

Derrière lui se trouvait la carcasse d'une voiture familiale, il ne voulait pas regardait en arrière il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y trouvait, non il devait seulement se concentré sur la ruelle en face de lui, de là il pourrait se cachait être à l'abri. Il y arriva non sans mal, et se laissa tomber à peine protéger par les ombres, le souffle court la vision flou il tendait sa main gauche en avant vers la voiture qui finit par exploser sous le rire d'un groupe d'homme qui venaient d'arrivés. Le jeune garçon ne put tenir plus longtemps qu'il sombra dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

-Raphael je t'en prie réveille-toi…

Ces mots…cette voix….il la connaissait, ses yeux papillonnèrent pour enfin s'ouvrir, la lumière absente ne l'aveuglant pas il essaya de reconnaitre la personne en face de lui. Un soupir de soulagement passa entre les lèvres de son interlocuteur, un garçon d'à peine un an de plus que lui, les cheveux aussi noirs que lui en bataille et de magnifiques yeux bleus l'inquiétude grandissait. Le jeune garçon souleva son bras en grimaçant et attrapa le bras de l'ainé.

-Léonardo…Mickey ?Donnie ?

-Chut petit frère, tout va bien, Mickey et Donnie sont là avec moi…

La voix du jeune homme se coinça mais trop perdu dans les limbes du sommeil son cadet ne fit pas attention au traits tendu et regard fuyant de son frère, il voulait juste croire ce qu'il disait pour mieux se laisser tomber et reposer sur son frère.

Léonardo vérifia que son frère dormait bien pour laisser ses larmes glissaient le longs des joues, il n'avait que sept ans comment il allait faire ? Il se sentait perdu, abandonnait mais au fond de lui son instinct lui dictait de tenir bon, pour ses frères, il tourna la tête en direction des deux ombres dans la ruelle. Ses deux petits frères Donatello et Michelangelo dormaient à poing fermé dans les bras l'un de l'autre frissonnant par moment. Le plus âgés avait les cheveux bruns foncés et une paire de lunette alors que le benjamin portait des taches de rousseurs et les cheveux blond vénitien. L'ainé pouvait sentir la chaleur du braisier non loin de leur cachette, il se laissa tomber contre le mur en regardant avec effroi sa vie d'enfant se briser.

Vénus Hitomi était une grande chercheuse, un jour un homme vient la voir, le jeune garçon s'en souviendrais toujours, il avait instinctivement reculait pour fuir, le regard froid et manipulateur de l'homme avait laissé un souvenir impérissable dans la mémoire de l'enfant. Sa avait refusé l'offre qu'il lui faisait, il partit mais non sans proféré des menaces en l'encontre de ses enfants, c'était il y a une semaine…

Pour plus de sécurité elle avait décidé de les confiés à un ami d'enfance: Hamato Hoshi qui était aussi le professeur de ninjutsu des enfants, ils avaient préparé une valise chacun mais l'ainé observait avec attention les alentours l'air autour d'eux était charger, comme une ambiance pesante avant un orage, son cadet Raphael aussi sentait cet atmosphère il regardait son ainé avec appréhension qui ne pouvait relâcher son angoisse alors il sourit tendrement a ses frères en tapant légèrement la tête du plus petit.

Le trajet dans la voiture avait à peine commençait que Mickey se mettait à pleurer, Donnie semblait agitait sur son siège Raph au contraire de ses habitudes se taisait alors que Léo poing fermait scrutait dehors par les fenêtres. Une secousse fit hurlait leur mère, les jeunes garçons ne saisissait pas vraiment la situation mais lorsque sa mère le regarda dans le rétroviseur lui adressant ses mots, Léonardo savait que quelque chose de mauvais se produisait.

-Protège tes frères Leo.

Une autre secousse, le jeune garçon se retourna pour voir une voiture noir les percutaient de plein fouet, elle tourna aussitôt dans une autre ruelle, il avait déjà vu des courses poursuites à la télévision et il avait très vite compris qu'ils allaient droit sur un accident. La jeune mère se retourna pour donnait Michelangelo à son fils ainé les yeux baigné de larmes elle caressa tendrement leurs visages. Elle hurla alors qu'elle ralentissait vers une ruelle, voyant la non réaction de ses enfants elle poussa ses deux fils, Léonardo tomba dos à la route mais son instinct criant de partir il ne put que l'écoutait, contre son lui dormait son frère éreinter par ses propres pleures, il n'avait que trois ans après tout.

Alors qu'il se colla contre le mur de la ruelle, la voiture noire déboula à nouveau pour foncer une nouvelle fois sur sa mère, ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, mais Venus n'allait pas s'en sortir, il ferma les yeux sa mère lui avait donné une mission : protégé ses frères. Une fois la voiture à nouveau disparut il vit Donnie se faire pousser, malgré sa faible endurance il courra comme si le diable le poursuivait, il ferma son esprit et se concentra juste sur ses frères. Il saisit son cadet par le tee shirt alors que celui encore sonné hurlait, mais la main de son frère sur sa bouche le fit taire il tourna ses yeux bruns en pleure vers son ainé, il s'accrocha a sa chemise bleue déchiré avec ses maigres forces, il voulait oublier tout ça, il ne voulait plus avoir peur.

Le chef de l'atypique groupe se releva lorsqu'il entendit un grincement de pneus et la voiture s'envolait pour faire de nombreux tonneau. Il tira avec ses dernières forces ses deux petits frères confia le plus jeune dans les bras de Donnie qui se blottit l'un contre l'autre somnolant, il se retourna pour voir avec soulagement son frère Raphael sortir de la voiture et venir vers eux, il se laissa tomber près du corps sans connaissance de son frère et l'appelait.

Bientôt un agroupement de curieux, de policiers arrivèrent, ils ne pouvaient rester là pourtant ses frères et lui étaient épuisés, son entrainement avec leur maitre lui avait permis de tenir mais à présent que la dure réalité des choses revenait en face il ne voulait que pleure. Il leva d'un coup sa tête ayant entendu un bruit suspect. Un bruit métallique retentit derrière le jeune garçon qui ne pouvait défendre ses frères, les larmes montaient dans ses yeux bleus, il ne voyait rien dans cette obscurité mais la sensation d'une main chaleureuse le soulagea. L'inconnu s'approcha des faibles rayons de la lune lui permit de reconnaitre avec joie son maitre.

-Sensei…

-Je suis navré Léonardo je suis arrivé trop tard, mais je peux vous sauver vous.

Son maitre était grand, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris perçant il avait un visage fermé et triste en permanence et il ne souriait qu'en présence des 4 Hitomi, ils avaient adopté leurs maitre comme leurs père mort avant la naissance de Michelangelo. Léonardo ferma un court instant ses yeux avant de les rouvrirent, son maître surnommé Splinter admirait le courage de cet enfant, il aida le jeune garçon en portant le blessé alors qu'il installa son benjamin dans son dos avec sa chemise et aida Donatello à marcher, le maitre souleva un plaque d'égout sous le regard perplexe du garçon.

-Nous ne sommes plus vivant pour ce monde, et il en est préférable mes enfants.

La famille recomposer descendirent dans les égouts, après ce qui parut être plusieurs heures pour les garçons ils arrivèrent dans une ancienne gare désinfecter, Léo remarquait un coin avec des vivres et autres produits nécessaires pour la survie. Son maitre s'occupa de son cadet pendant qu'il posait ses frères sur de vieux matelas usés et les couvraient. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son visage semblait plus vieux en cet instant, ses yeux bleus étaient voilés par de sombres souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'assoupit ni le regard bienveillant de son père adoptif sur lui.


End file.
